Hopping Mad
Wow. After 2 weeks of depression, stress, and a digestive flu, I have finally finished my fourth fanfiction. Special thanks to Aartistboy714 for the story request. Hope you enjoy! begins with Lola waking up from bed Lola: Yawns Good morning world! The princess has officially awoken! begins the day by taking off her mud mask, brushing her hair, and changing into her usual dress. Her dress sparkles as usual and Lola is completely confident in her looks. Lola: in mirror Looking good girl! herself Why thank you. to herself Oops! Almost forgot my tiara! runs to her bed to find her tiara and puts it on Lola: Alright, let’s do another self-check! up her pocket mirror again, only to see the face of a giant frog AHHHH! What the heck?! Lana: (sluggishly) …Lola, will you keep it down, some of us are still trying to sleep… Lola: up Hops Well SOME OF US are having their privacy violated by your annoying, ugly toads! Lana: For the last time Lola, Hops is a frog. Not a toad. Come on Hops, get on here. jumps from Lola’s head and lands on Lana Lola: EW! THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! Your dumb frog, toad, whatever got its ugly slime all over me. Do you know how long it takes to clean the smell out?! Lana: It’s fine Lola. Just use detergent or something. Now zip it. I’m trying to sleep! clenches her fists and Hops hides under the blanket. Lola: Today, I’m gonna be going to be practicing on my runway in the backyard. I need the practice and I can’t have Hops get in my way! Lana: Don’t listen to her Hops. She’s just grumpy in the morning. to next scene where Lola is practicing for her next beauty pageant. Lola practices by walking on a fake runway. Lola: (to herself) Now shake those hips gently Lola. You gotta get their attention! (Shakes her hips gently with every step she takes) Yeah now that’s what I’m talking about! Lola turns around, Hops pops out from her neck, causing Lola to get startled and fall off the fake runway, landing her back on the hard ground Lola: OW! Hops: (Jumps on Lola) Ribbit… Lola: YOU STUPID TOAD! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! Lana: Oh Hops! There you are! (Picks up Hops) Lola: What did I tell you this morning?! Keep Hops away from me! He’s ruining my practice for the beauty pageant. Lana: Sorry, Lola. Hops doesn’t mean harm. He’s just a frog. Lola: Well, you could at least teach him some manners for once! He ruined my dress! Lana: Sorry. Maybe Lincoln can help you wash it. Anyway, I gotta go do something. Come on Hops! Oh by the way… don’t shake your hips like that… you’re only 6. (runs off) Lola: (To herself) I swear, one day I’m gonna make that toad wish he never messed with me! herself up to Lola walking from her room. Lana: Alright dad! I’ll grab my bags. Lola: Wait? Bags? What are you doing? Lana: Oh man, Lola. I told you! I’m gonna be going to a sleepover over at my friend’s house. Lola: Friend? You have friends? Lana: (facepalms) Lola! I told you about this! Don’t you remember?! to yesterday where Lola is blow-drying her hair Lana: Lola! Tomorrow I’m gonna go to a sleepover over at my friend’s house. I need you to take care of Hops while I’m gone! Lola! Lola! Did you hear me?! Lola: (stops blow-drying) Oh yeah. Uh… sure. (continues blow-drying her hair) Lana: Alright! Thanks! to present day Lola: I didn’t promise to that! Lana: Yes, you did! You said it yourself! You promised me you would take care of Hops while I was gone! Now I need you to feed Hops three times a day. His flies are in his tank. Please be responsible Lola! Lola: but… Lana: No time Lola! Bye! (grabs bags and heads into car) Lola: Lana! I can’t- Sr. drives off with Lana to the sleepover before Lola finishes her sentence Lola: Me… and Hops?... Together… jumps on her head Lola: Get off of me! Now you listen to me and you listen good! You better stay out of my way! The beauty pageant is tomorrow and I can’t have you messing up my practicing! Do I make myself clear?! Hops: Ribbit. (eats fly from offscreen) Lola: (clenches her fists) Calm yourself Lola… you’re doing this for Lana… [Cue montage: * Lola goes to the refrigerator to get some food. Hops appears from the refrigerator, where Hops has eaten up most of the food there and covered it with slobbered flies. * Lola puts on her mud mask and gets in her bed, only to be licked by Hops who has landed on her head. Lola screams in disgust and fear. * Lola walks on her runway balancing books on her head. Hops lands on the books and sets Lola off-balance, causing her to fall over * Lola tries washing her clothes in the washing machine, but when she takes her clothes out, Hops pops out from the clothes and slimes the clothes up, much to Lola’s confusion, disgust, and annoyance. * Lola goes to take a shower, closing the door behind her. The music completely stops and a scream can be heard from inside. End montage] Lola: (breathing heavily) You! This is your final warning! You have ruined my practicing and I don’t think I made improvements! Ugh, tomorrow is my beauty pageant and I need to at least get some sleep! If I lose the beauty pageant, you are DEAD! You’re lucky I’m only keeping you because of Lana! Hops: (stares at the screen in fear) to the next day where Lola is about to perform her walk on the runway Lola: Oh man! I’m so worried! Girl 1: Ha! Lola Loud is scared! Girl 2: Yeah! This pageant should be a walk in the park! Lola: I am not scared! Donnie: Next up on the runway… Lola Loud! Lola: (to herself) Alright… you got this Lola. You can do this! one last breathe and finally, she goes out through the curtains and waves to the audience. Once she does, she begins to walk and does her special hip-shaking walk through the runway. The judges stare in awkwardness. The other girls stare at her in awkwardness as well. Everything looks good for Lola. Lola: her mind Eeeeh! This is great! I’m finally gonna win! Wait… what’s that in my dress? Hops pops from her dress and jumps in the center of the runway. The audience gasps in shock and Lola is left completely speechless. Lola: Oh fudge… audience and the other competitors laugh Girl 2: Wow! What a fool! Girl 3: Lola seriously let herself go! Donnie: Well, I think it’s clear who isn’t going to win this year’s pageant. If this is some kind of joke, I ain’t laughing. Oh, by the way, don’t shake your hips like that. You’re only 6. Lola: NO!!! My winning streak is over! to the embarrassment, Lola breaks down on the runway. She curls into a ball and cries the most she’s ever had. Hops feeling guilty about ruining her runway, feels emotions and hops to Lola to cheer her up. Lola catches a glimpse at Hops and gives a burning, furious stare at him. Cut to her leaving the pageant hall and throwing Hops outside. Luckily, Hops manages to land safely on the sidewalk without a scratch. Lola: YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU JUST HAD TO COME ALONG AND DESTROY EVERY SHRED OF HAPPINESS I HAD! YOU RUIN MY PAGEANT CAREER, YOU RUIN MY REPUTATION, YOU MY LIFE, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! WELL THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! DO I MAKE MYSELF-?! Hops puts his tongue on Lola’s eye in an attempt to catch a fly he missed. Slowly, Hops’ tongue slowly slides down Lola’s face and is shot back to his mouth. This causes Lola to snap. Lola: AAAHHHH! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! is at first horrified by this, but is distracted and runs off to catch the fly from before. Lola thinks he’s running from fear. Lola: YOU BETTER RUN YOU STUPID TOAD! (groans and storms off) anger slowly turns into sadness from her loss and runs to the house Rita: (Just gets out of the pageant hall) Lola! Wait! Where are you going?! You don’t even know how to get home by yourself! Seriously. Where do people go when they cry off like that? (Jumps to the van and drives to catch her) I’m coming to get you! to that night with Lola hiding in her blanket and crying Lola: I’M A LAUGHING STOCK! (continues crying) rings. Lola picks it up to see that it is Lana calling her. Lola rolls her eyes. Lola: Argh. Not right now. Lana! (presses “ignore” on phone) (continues crying) rings again. Lola: I said not right now! (presses “ignore”) rings again Lola: GRRRAAAHHH!!! I’m trying to bawl my eyeballs out! How is a girl supposed to be devastated when you keep calling me?! NO! (presses ignore) rings again Lola: ALRIGHT FINE! (presses “answer”) Hello?! Lana: Uh, Lola, is something wrong? Lola: (upset) Nothing! Just lost my beauty pageant! I’m just crying in my bed right now! Lana: (feeling bad) Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. Lola: It was all your dumb toad’s fault I lost! Lana: Woah, woah, woah! First of all, Hops is frog! Not a toad! Lola: Oh, so now there’s a difference? Lana: Second, don’t get mad at him! He’s just a frog! He doesn’t know any better! Lola: WHY I OUGHTA-! Lana: Anyway, I just came to call to make sure everything is fine but it appears you’re a bit busy. Lola: You think?! Lana: Okay! I just want to make sure Hops is alright. I miss the poor guy. Lola: What could you possibly see in that dumb toad that makes you so in love with it?! Lana: FROG! And Hops is not dumb! He’s my best friend! I’d wish you’d understand for once… actually… here, I want to show you something. Go look under my bed. Lola: Do I have to? Lana: Lola! Lola: Fine… (hops off of bed and goes to search under Lana’s bed) There better not be any dead rats under here or something. Lana: There should be a photo book under there. Lola: A photo book? Like this? Lana: Yes. That’s the one. It’s a scrapbook of me and Hops. I record all of our best times in it. opens the scrapbook to see dozens of pictures of Lana and Hops doing several messy, but fun activities including splashing in mud, swimming in the pod, and swinging on a tire swing Lana: When we were young, Hops and I would do everything together. He’s the only one who ever really liked me for who I was. It’s like we were meant for each other… Lola: Wow. This is really packed… You must really like him. Lana: Yep… (sniffles) Hops means the world to him. I don’t what I would be without him. And if anything were to happen to him… I dunno what I’d do with myself. He’s the only one who really understand me… (cries a little) Lola: Are you crying? Lana: NO! You’re the one who’s crying! (sniffles) I just really miss Hops right now! Lola: …Now I understand why you like him so much. I know what it’s like to value something so precious. I dunno what I’d be like if I lost my favorite tiara. Lana: (sniffles) Can I speak to Hops? I want to speak for him for a bit... Lola: Oh sure. Just let me get him- (Lola freezes, her eyes widen, and her smile immediately turns into a frown at the sudden realization at what she has done before) [Flashback: : Lola: GET OUT OF MY LIFE! : chases the fly : Lola: YOU BETTER RUN! End flashback] Lola: Oh no… Lana: LOLA?! What’s going on?! You didn’t do anything to Hops did you?! Lola: NO NO NO NO NO NO! I have Hops right here! He’s perfectly fine! Here! I’ll put him on! her mouth and imitates a frog by making ribbit noises Lana: Hops?! Is that you?! Lola: Ribbit. Lana: Oh Hops! I miss you too! I’m glad you’re alright pal! I dunno where’d I be without you! How are you doing? Lola: Uh… Hops is about to go to sleep right now. He looks tired. Lana: Oh. I understand… Thank you for taking care of Hops. I knew I could trust you. You’re the best twin sister ever. Oh! I gotta go! My friend needs me for something! her friend For the last time Scott! You push the blue button on the back! No! On the back! That’s the front! Sorry Lola. My friend can’t do anything properly right now. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you! Hops Love you Hops! Lola: Ribbit. Love you too Lana. Have a good night! Lana: up Lola: again, her smile immediately turns into a frown What have I done?! I chased away Lana’s best friend! I’m such a monster! herself and opens her mirror No! Get a grip of yourself! It’s not your fault you lost Hops. Yeah. You had a reason for it. He ruined your beauty pageant. Yeah, so that makes it… (worried) justified?... Lola’s reflection: (disgusted) Wow. I can’t even look at you right now! off Lola: (frustrated) Well thanks for your help! mirror Oh, who am I kidding?! I’m a horrible sister! I gotta get Hops back! Hopefully I can get her back before anyone else finds out! [Lola rushes to the door, but the moment she opens it, she sees Lincoln, Lori, Lucy, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Leni, Lisa, and Lily giving her… the stare] Lola: …You were eavesdropping me. Were you? Siblings: (in unison) Yep. Lola: You know exactly what I did? Siblings: Yep. Lola: And now you think I’m a terrible human being? Siblings: Yep. Lola: (sigh)… but… you’re going to help me? (tries smiling) Siblings: …nope. Lola: Oh come on! Luna: Sorry Lols! You’re on your own on this one! Leni: How could you just get rid of Lana’s friend like that? Lynn: Not cool dude. Lola: Oh come on! I don’t want Lana’s heart to be broken. Lincoln: You’re just gonna have to tell her what you did yourself. How does that make you feel? Lori: You got yourself into this mess. Not us. Lola: No, please! I’m sorry! You gotta help me find him! You just gotta! Luan: Why would we help you? Lola: Don’t do it for me. Do it for Lana. I’m sure you don’t want Lana to feel devastated as much as I don’t. Please. Siblings: (reluctantly) Alright… Lincoln: We’ll do it for Lana. Lynn: Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go! family quickly rushes outside of the house, each of them holding a flashlight in their hands Lincoln: Hops! Lynn: Yo Hop-Hop! Where’d you go? Lola: Hops! I’m sorry! Please come back! Luna: Come here Hops! Leni: Hops? Guys! I think I found him! Come here Hops! squirrel jumps on Leni’s face and starts attacking her Leni: (screams) Get it off! Get if off! Lori: Leni! Ugh! This is literally the ninth time this month! Leni! Come back! Lisa: No! No sign of that amphibian here. Lily: Froggy? Lucy: (pops up) Did you find him? Lisa: Ah! falls into the trash can, which falls over and rolls down the sidewalk Lily: Laughing Lynn: Lisa! I got you! Luan: Now you’re on a roll! (laughs) Lynn: You've already made that joke before! Luan: Oh yeah. Dang it. Lincoln: Guys! I see something! I think it’s him! something squishy Luna: Was it him? Lincoln: (horrified and disgusted) No… but I think I need to wash my hands... Lola: This isn’t working! I don’t think he’s ever coming back! I failed Lana… (tears up) she hears a ribbit come from far down the road Lola: (gasps) Hops! There you are! Hops: (jumps away) Lola: No! Hops! Wait! Lisa: Lola! I don’t think you should- Lola: I’ll be fine Lisa! Just stay right here! I’ll get him myself! Lisa: If you insist… Lola: (chases after Hops) frog keeps hopping away faster, making longer distances with every Hop Lola: Hops! Wait! I’m sorry! I was wrong to scold you like that! I now understand why you and Lana are best friends! I shouldn’t have kicked you out! Please! Come back for Lana! frog comes to a complete halt Lola: (pants) Thank you! I knew you would understand. a bird comes and swoops the amphibian off from the ground Lola: NO! Hops! bird flies off in the sky Lola: (tears up) No! Hops! What have I done?... walks back to the house Lori: Did you find him? Lynn: What happened? Lola: …Guys… I lost Hops. siblings gasp in unison Lincoln: You couldn’t have! Lola: I did. I lost Lana’s best friend. Lori: (sigh) There’s nothing we can do now guys. Back to the house. Lola: Wait! We’re just gonna give up. Lynn: What else can we do? Leni: Yeah… Lola: No! Lana! What about-? Lucy: As much as I hate to admit it… you’re gonna have to tell her the truth. Lola: No… I can’t… Lana! (slowly walks back to the house) other sisters join her sad walk. Cut to the next morning, where Lana is dropped off by his friend Lana: Thanks ma’am! See ya Scott! Don’t forget what I told you! It’s the blue button on the back! drives off Lana: merrily jumps on the front deck and opens the door, only to see a sad Lola when he enters the house Hi Lol- Lola? Where’s Hops? Lola: up and whimpers. Suddenly, she lets out a loud cry and begins bawling her eyes even harder than back at the pageant hall. This might be the hardest she’s ever cried. I’M SORRY! I LOST HOPS! I KICKED HIM OUT BECAUSE I LOST THE BEAUTY PAGEANT! I’M SUCH AN IDIOT! A SELFISH, LYING, EVIL IDIOT! I DON’T DESERVE TO BE TRUSTED BY YOU! SO GO AHEAD! GET MAD AT ME! I deserve it… Lana: (pauses) falls to the floor and curls into a ball Lola: I’m sorry Lana! I’m just as heartbroken as you are! Please don’t cry!... Lana? revealed that Lana is laughing, grabbing her stomach hard Lola: Why are you laughing? I lost your best friend! Lana: (laughing) What are you talking about? Hops is literally on your head! Lola: (Feels her head) He’s not on my heeeEEEAAAD! (horrified by the appearance of Hops) Lana: Hops! Hops: Ribbit! (Jumps from Lola’s head and lands on Lana’s) Lana: Oh Hops! I miss you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Hops: (happily) Ribbit! Lana: Thank you so much for keeping Hops safe! You’re the best sister ever! (bear hugs Lola) Come on Hops! Let’s go play around in the mud! Hops: Ribbit! runs out the door with Hops. Lola is left completely dumbstruck and confused by what has happened Lola: What- What just happened?! Lisa: I tried to tell you. That was toad you were chasing last night. Lola: A toad… you mean there really is a difference between a toad and a frog?! Lisa: (facepalms) Neanderthals… Lola: Why didn’t you tell me before? Lisa: Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe next time, I’ll try to warn you before you go running off like that. Oh wait. I did! Lola: Why didn’t you tell me after then? Lisa: No reason… (humorously) I just wanted to see the look on your face afterwards. Just a joke we, geniuses, like to pull. Lola: (Gives a dumbfounded face. She swipes Lisa’s checklist and hits her head with it.) Lisa: Sheesh. You don’t have to be so rude about it. But in all seriousness, I’m more curious as to how you didn’t even notice that Hops was located in your dress all along. Lola: Must be the same way she snuck in my dress during the beauty pageant. (sigh) I don’t even know. He's such a slippery frog. I’m just glad Hops is back and everything is back to normal. Lana: Oh Lola! Hops just wanted to say he’s sorry about the beauty pageant. Lola: Uh-uh-uh! Say no more! He doesn’t need to apologize. Lana: Really? Lola: Really. Lana: …And you say I’m weird. Normally you’d be furious at something like this. Where is this even coming from? Lola: Uh… let’s just say it was a long story. Oh, and that one phone call we had. It made me realize just how great of a friend Hops is to you. rubs himself against Lola’s cheek in love Lana: Aw… I think he likes you now! Lola: (laughs) I like you too, I guess. Lana: Come on Hops. Back to playing in the mud! (Runs off) Lola: There’s one thing I don’t get though. What is the difference between a frog and a toad? Lisa: (smiles) I thought you’d never ask! THE END Trivia * The title is a phrase meaning extremely angry (in case you didn't know). * Once again, special thanks goes to Aartistboy714 for the idea of the fanfiction. ** If you ever have an idea for a fanfiction that you would like to see come to life, leave your request on my message wall. * This was my hardest fanfiction to make, because of all the unrelated stress I was going through IRL while making this. * This is my first fanfiction to star Lola and Lana as the main focus. You'll be seeing more of those two in the future. * Like All's Fair in Pranks and War, I tried my best to make this feel like an actual episode as much as I could. Comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading and until next time, salutations! :) Category:Episodes